Fifty Sonic Loves
by Scarlett Embers
Summary: "Would you die for me?" I blurt out.


**Before I start, I would like to say that I got this idea from flareon200. I've seen thousands of these and he probably got the idea from somebody else but he's who inspired me to write this so the credit's going to him.**

**I'd like to explain what this is, if you don't mind. ^^' I'm going to have a go at writing fifty oneshots, each about a different Sonic couple. I was originally going to do this for Spyro, but there are only about five females in Spyro and about a hundred in Sonic, so…yeah.**

**What I'd like you to do is tell me (by review, if you don't mind!) what couple you want me to write about, since I have no originality (and have been told numerous times that I don't XD). I will write slash, as long as it's just fluffy stuff, like Sonic saying he loves Tails as a brother or something. I wouldn't be comfortable writing about Sonic and Knuckes kissing or anything. O_o Crack couples welcome! :D**

**I've decided to start off with the most popular couple: Sonic x Amy. I know that it's **_**very **_**sloppy, but this is just something I'm writing for fun. Enjoy!**

Sonic x Amy

Amy Rose was my friend. She was an annoying pink hedgehog who was far too girly for my liking, yet she was my friend. But _God, _I only wanted her to _be _my friend! She didn't seem to get that, though. She would skip around me, staring at me with dreamy green eyes and talking to me in a sugary-sweet voice that made me cringe. I don't think she realised that everything she was doing to try and catch my attention was just making me edge further away. I'd been dropping hints for _ages_.

"Would you like to have a little run across the beach, Amy? That's what _friends _often do."

I'm not sure that Amy got that hint. Instead of running things off like I suggested she'd hook her arm through mine and walk with me at an agonisingly slow pace, never taking her eyes off me. I tried another hint, this time a bit more obvious.

"You know, Amy, if I ever had a girlfriend I'd like her to act normally around me. Not mean and bitchy to people most of the time and then all nice and kind around me. I find people like that very annoying."

She'd nod slowly, as if in strong agreement. "I find people like that very annoying, too. If I had a boyfriend I'd like him to be strong and heroic and handsome."

That didn't work.

"I've suddenly changed my mind about what I said the other day, Amy. I wouldn't like a girlfriend _at all. _I just wouldn't have time for it, saving the world and everything. Eggman would probably use a girlfriend of mine as bait and then, once he's lured me in, capture me and conquer the world or…something."

Amy just giggled at that, as if she didn't mind the idea of me risking everything to save her from Eggman's clutches.

That day I declared Amy utterly clueless. She was oblivious to the fact that I didn't love her. If anything, she thought that I loved her back.

Well, she was wrong.

Until that moment.

A silver hedgehog stands over me, hate blazing in his yellow eyes. I can't remember who this hedgehog is or what he wants, but the vision of him fighting against me and winning replays itself over and over in my mind. I crouch under him, defeated, my hands and knees in contact with the shaded stone floor of a city. He bends down to my level and snorts.

"Is this a joke?" he scoffs, glaring at me. "How can someone like _you_ cause the destruction of our world?"

"What do you…mean?" I gasp. I didn't know what he meant in the vision, and I still don't know now.

He straightened up and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger _must _be destroyed!"

He advances on me, ready to attack again, but a scream averts both of our attentions. Giant steel fingers close around a human girl, dressed in white, and her mouth opens in a pitiful wail as the machine grabbing her moves away.

"Elise!" I shout, struggling to my feet. "Wait!"

I begin to run in the direction of the machine, but something hits me in the back – _hard. _I let out a yelp and skid across the ground as the breath is knocked from me.

"Don't you _dare _turn your back on me!" the silver hedgehog snarls, the blue rings on his hands glowing. "It's time I finally put an end to this!"

And then he raises his arm, ready the finish what he'd started.

"Stop!"

Amy appears out of nowhere and dashes in front of me, her arms stretched out by her sides defensively. The hedgehog just about to kill me blinks in confusion before growling.

"Amy? Get out of my way, Amy! This is _my _mission!"

But she refuses to be fazed; she shakes her head, her eyes burning green fire. "Absolutely _not!"_

He grunts in barely-contained frustration. I have just enough time to push myself to my feet again.

"Thanks, Amy," I say, genuine gratitude in my voice. "I appreciate it." Then I turn and begin bolting the way the machine went. Over the sound of my shoes thudding against the ground I can hear Amy's voice, clear and confident.

"Leave it to me."

And that was when I realised that Amy would die for me.

"_Soooooonnnniiicc!"_

Amy's high-pitched, annoying voice heralds her approach. I'm standing in a flowery meadow, leaning against the trunk of a blossom tree. Any other day I would have ran away from her, feeling the pink flowers whip against my knees, but this time I stay put. The vision replays itself in my mind, over and over. I can't recall it happening before but somehow, it feels like it did.

A triumphant laugh ensues and suddenly Amy crashes into me, her hands around my waist in a tight hug and her head rubbing affectionately against my chest. "Now I've got you, Sonic!" she says joyfully.

She continues to hug me, but I don't move; just stare straight ahead at the meadow ahead of me. I'm too enveloped in my thoughts to bother to run. I'm too busy…thinking about Amy.

_Would she die for me?_

Confused that I'm not reacting, she pulls away. "Is something wrong, Sonic?" she asks, her eyes glittering with worry.

I don't answer. Amy takes a few steps back. I can tell that she feels frightened.

_Frightened…for _me?

"Would you die for me?" I burst out.

Silence suddenly falls upon us then. I can hear nothing but the wind sighing through the cherry blossom trees around us, pulling the delicate pink petals off the branches. I had stood under the tree to get out of the baking sun, but suddenly the canopy of branches above me seems to block out the sunlight and the shade feels cold. A petal whisks past my cheek; it feels like a hand of ice has just stroked it.

"Sonic," Amy says, her voice barely more than a whisper, "if I had to choose between the world and you, I would choose _you_."

Bright sunlight spills through the branches, falling on Amy and surrounding her in a ray of gold. She's never looked so beautiful before. Or has she always been beautiful and I've been too blind to see it? Slowly, I reach forwards and stroke her gleaming hair-like quills. A small gasp escapes her lips as I lean forwards, but that doesn't stop me.

Suddenly my mouth finds hers, and we're kissing. Her lips are soft and warm and she tastes faintly of chocolate, which is not a bad way for a girl to taste, I promise. I can feel her shock, but slowly she relaxes and returns it.

After a while I pull away. She blinks, as if surprised that she just kissed _me_, the hedgehog of her dreams. Green eyes meet green eyes before she closes in again; not to kiss me, this time, but to wrap her arms around me in an affectionate hug. She leans against my chest and closes her eyes.

"I love you, Sonic."

I close my eyes too and pull her closer to me. I don't tell her that I love her back, or that I would die for her too. But it's a start. And maybe – just maybe – it can be something more.

**And there it is! If you don't like Sonic x Amy, then fear not: just tell me about what character you like to pair Sonic up with (provided it's not a fan character) and I'll write it.**

**However, I'd like to go through the main characters first because some people might not like reading about Sonic. So next I want to write about Tails. Who should I pair him with? Cream? Marine? Or someone else? You tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
